Second Star to the Left
by JRCash
Summary: Leia and Han struggle with life post ROTJ, their own issues needing to be set aside when they are sent on a mission to Bakura to help Luke restore peace to the planet. Plans go wrong when an old acquaintance of Han's shows up and causes trouble. Rated M for Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not make any money off of this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _This is a work in progress. I figured I'd at least get the story started for you, but the rest of it is currently limping around like the Falcon without hyper drive. I have a hard time writing things in order so I tend to write a bunch of chunks of things and then have to go back and piece them all together. So bare with me on this one, I will be trying to update as soon as I finish things. Also, the Bakura situation is borrowed, but I'm going to go in another direction once I get to the point of them getting there. Just giving credit to where credit is due._

 _Feedback and reviews are always welcome!_

Chapter 1

Han woke up, the bunk dim and quiet around him. He didn't feel Leia's body next to him in bed. He rolled to his back and looked blankly up at the ceiling. _She's already left for work_. Another morning without waking up with her in his arms, another day he would spend without seeing her, another night where he would long be asleep before she even returned back to the ship.

This had been going on for over a week now. He understood that the Republic needed her and was in a time of drastic changes. He knew that she needed to rebuild, to organize, to figure everything out. He thought after Endor that she would at least have a little time to relax for a bit. He was wrong. She jumped right into work again, her celebration of their victory contained to the night on the forest moon. Even with the few spare moments she had, she seemed disinterested in spending much time with him. She would return to the Falcon to him every night but usually was too exhausted to say much to him. He would try to ask her what was going on and she would either give him short one word answers or already be fast asleep in his arms. He wasn't looking for a fight with her, he's had his fair share of those over the years. He was concerned for her. _What could possibly be bothering her so much?_ he questioned to himself. His mind raced thru the past few days, trying to think of anything he might had said or done to piss her off. _No_ , _nothing came to mind. How could I have done something wrong if I've barely even seen her?_

He got out of bed and pulled a pair of wrinkled blood stripes over his legs. He ran his fingers thru his hair and walked out of the bunk and into the galley. The ship was quiet. He wondered to himself where Chewie could have possibly gone this morning. He was thankful that the Wookiee had found something to do, leaving him to his own thoughts and troubles in peace. He started the caf machine and opened a cabinet. He stared at the shelves for a moment. He decided he wasn't in the mood to eat anything and closed the cabinet. His caf was ready and he poured it into a mug and decided to go to the cockpit to sit for awhile.

* * *

Han sat in his pilot chair pulling a foot onto the chair and resting his caf mug on his knee. He absent-mindly watched the steam rise from the mug and curl into the air. He raised the mug to his lips and took a long sip. He was feeling apathetic, his eyes stared out of the window of the cock pit to the hanger below him, his mind still lost in his thoughts.

He watched the hanger below him. It was busy with activity. The morale of the base was high after the fall of the Empire, pilots talking and laughing in groups, joyous expressions on their faces as they retold stories of battle and the celebrations that followed. Han was overjoyed that the Empire was defeated, but he was troubled by Leia's distancing from him. She was so happy that night on Endor, even the few days that followed as they traveled back to the base. She laughed and joked with him, kissed him repeatedly. Once she was called back for her first meeting, her smiled faded as the days passed and the meetings grew to be more frequent and consumed more and more of her time. He drew another sip of his caf. _Maybe this is all too good to be true, maybe a princess and a guy like me just wasn't supposed to be._ He set the mug back to his knee and shook away his last thought. _No, Solo, she loves you and you love her. She's the only thing you've ever stuck around for and never ran from. You have been thru too much just to fly off on her because she's been preoccupied by work._

What was left of his caf had gone cold at this point. Han shifted in his seat, stretching his legs out in front of him. _I should do something with my day_ he sighed to himself. There was still plenty of repairs to be done on the Falcon. He stood up and walked out of the cockpit and returned to the galley draining the last of the cold caf before placing the mug on the counter. He walked to the bunk and found a rumpled work shirt on the floor and pulled it over his head. He glanced at the comm sitting besides the bed and thought for a moment about sending Leia a message. _No, if she wants to talk to me, she could comm me herself_. He exited the bunk and found his tool box, gathering what he needed for the days repairs.

* * *

Leia sat in the meeting room and looked down the long table. Mon Mothma stood at the head of the table leading the meeting, droning on about something or another. Leia couldn't focus on anything at the moment, her mind filled with thoughts about Han. She felt guilty about barely having time for him of late. She tried to excuse herself from meetings early to make it back to the Falcon before it was too late. She usually rushed up the ramp and into the bunk to find him fast asleep already, always kissing his cheek before slipping into bed next to him. _He would stir in his sleep, but does he even notice I'm there?_ she thought. Rebuilding a government wasn't going to happen overnight and deep inside of her, she worried it would destroy the relationship they had overcome so much to finally have together. Maybe today I'll get back early enough to spend some time with him she thought to herself.

Her attention quickly snapped back to the meeting when Mon Mothma addressed her directly.

"Princess Leia, I would like to hear your thoughts on the situation currently happening on Bakura".

Leia fumbled with her data pad, her thoughts crashing back to reality as she began to process Mon's question.

"It is difficult situation" she began, attempting to put on her best diplomatic face as she tried to regain her train of thought. She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I understand that the planet had been under control of the Empire and now is faced with an invasion by the Ssi-ruuk. I also understand that a small ban of rebels stationed on a nearby moon have assisted resistance fighters against the invaders".

"That is what we've known so far, yes" Mon replied, Leia breathing a sigh of relief that her knowledge was enough to appease Mon's question.

"We have received messages from our troops that they have interrupted communications that the Ssi-ruuk are planning further attacks. We have enough intel to believe this is a serious threat" Mon continued. "We must rid Bakura of these invaders and free them of Imperial control and return the Prime minister to his rightful position of power".

Mon Mothma looked directly at Leia. "I would like for you to go to Bakura to assist in this process. I believe you have the diplomatic skills to negotiate a fair truce between parties once the invaders have been eradicated as well as assisting the prime minister once power has been rightfully restored to him".

Leia's head raced with thoughts _. A mission to an outer rim planet so soon? More time away from Han? What about her involvement here on base in rebuilding the government, putting the Galaxy back together after years of war?_

She redirected herself back to Mon Mothma. "Will I be accompanied by anyone else to Bakura? I trust I will not be negotiating this truce alone?".

"We have arranged a task force led by Luke Skywalker to depart as soon as possible to assist in the defense of the planet. We will arrange your travel once we have further information on the situation back from Luke".

She barely thought before the words came out of her mouth. "General Solo is currently not assigned to any missions". _Oh gods, why did I just say that out loud?_

Mon's lips pursed slightly at the mention of Han, her old feelings about his shadowed past crossing her mind briefly. She knew that he could be trusted to protect her and had more then proven his allegiance to the republic by this point.

Mon continued "I believe that General Solo will be a great asset to this mission. I trust you will alert him to his orders of attendance for this matter?".

"Of course" she replied.

The meeting dragged on another hour, no further mention of her and Han's upcoming mission mentioned, Mon instead reviewing base protocol about various things. Leia found herself growing bored and slightly worried about breaking the news about the trip to Bakura to Han.

She was growing restless, wanting the meeting to be dismissed. Right as her patience had almost worn thin, Mon stood from her chair and addressed the room one last time.

"I believe that about wraps things up for now. Meeting dismissed" she stated.

Leia rose from her chair, switching her data pad off and quickly shoving it into her bag as she threw the strap over her shoulder. Leia had almost turned completely on her heel to leave when Mon's voice came from behind her.

"Just wanted to clarify with you that you will let General Solo about our meeting as soon as possible?"

"Yes, Mon. I will let him know".

"This is a developing situation but I have a feeling that things will go smoothly once the task force arrives. We still must organize for your part in this so I would like to meet with you and General Solo privately today if at all possible?"

 _Today_ she thought? _The one day she finally gives me a moment to breathe, finally see Han, possibly have a minute to ourselves and she wants another meeting?_ She couldn't say no, her assignment already given to her.

She let out a weak smile towards Mon. "Today is fine".

"Let's say 17:30 in the secondary meeting room?

"Of course, Mon, we will see you then".

 _Damn,_ Leia muttered to herself as she exited the room.

* * *

Leia made her way back to hanger. She walked quickly, excited to finally see her handsome Corellian. _I have to tell him about this mission though, that I basically threw him into,_ she thought, a knot beginning to form in her stomach.

She reached the Falcon and saw him working on top of the ship.

"Han!" She shouted out, hoping he would hear her over the surrounding noise of the hanger. He looked up and was surprised to see Leia standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got a break from work for a bit, do you think you could take one from yours?" Leia quipped.

"Gimme a second, I'll be right down".

All of his apathy and frustration from the morning seemed to melt away as he looked at her waiting for him.

He climbed down from the Falcon and wiped his hands against his blood stripes. He wrapped his arms around her, slightly lifting her off her feet as he spun her around. He set her down and kissed her.

"I've missed you, sweetheart".

"I know, I'm sorry, I've missed you too. Want to go inside and get cleaned up? There's some stuff I need to talk to you about".

"After you, princess" he said as they walked towards the ramp to the Falcon.

* * *

Leia sat on Han's lap. She missed being this close to him. She wished that everything could just stop for a moment and they could just be together in peace and quiet.

"How was your meeting this morning? Galaxy back in order so I can have my princess back yet?" Han laughed.

She smiled back at him. She kissed him on the cheek before diving into her answer to his question.

"Not exactly. There's been some issues in the outer rim, Bakura has been invaded by outsiders".

She continued to explain the whole situation in detail to him and how Mon had given her orders to travel to the planet once Luke had sent word that she was needed. She paused, glancing at him, his face processing all of the information she had just said.

"So you are going to be leaving? Do you even know how long you'll be gone for?" Han asked.

"No, not yet. I have another meeting with Mon in private this afternoon to go over details. There's still a lot we don't know about the situation and won't know until we hear from Luke".

"That woman sure loves her meetings". He half smiled, trying to suppress the growing sadness in him that she would be halfway across the Galaxy in a matter of time.

"Well, actually" she paused. "You'll be attending this meeting too".

Han's smile faded. He looked into Leia's deep brown eyes. "Huh?"

"I, um, it came up in the meeting that you weren't currently assigned to anything and...well...I thought it would be good if you came to Bakura with me"

Han shifted his weight. She could feel him tense under her, his lap no longer a place she wanted to be. He was angry. She stood and turned towards him. She noticed his brow had furrowed, his smile completely faded now. He stood up and pointed towards her. _The infamous solo point_ she thought. He's really pissed at me for this.

"You threw me into this? I'm not your taxi service, Leia!"

Despite his obvious height above her, she had been in this position before, glaring at the tip of his finger as he threw words at her. Her throat was dry, her mind swirling, but she stood her ground.

"I didn't suggest you as a pilot. I...I wasn't thinking and it slipped out that you weren't assigned to anything at the moment and..."

"And what? You felt bad that you've been so wrapped up in your work the past few weeks I've barely seen you that you decided that I need to be dragged into this whole situation along with you?"

"Han, no, I.."

"You know, Leia, most couples who want to spend time together go on vacation, not into battle!"

Her face was hot with anger. She wanted to yell something back at him, but no words came to her. She turned and stomped towards their bunk, locking the door behind her. She sat on the bed and looked at the floor. _What was thinking? I had gotten so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't think before speaking. Why did I go and open my big mouth to Mon Mothma?_ She glanced at the clock. Three hours until the meeting with Mon. Three hours until Han and I are supposed to be there...together.

* * *

Leia continued to sit by herself locked in the bunk, her mind still racing. She heard Han's heavy boot steps outside of the door. He attempted to open the door, the mechanic clicking telling him she had locked it from the inside. He knocked his fist against the door. Leia looked up towards the door, but didn't respond right away. He leaned his head against the door letting out a long sigh.

"Leia, open the door".

She sighed and rose from the bed, disengaging the lock as the door hissed open. She couldn't hide from him forever, the situation needed resolution. Han stepped into the room and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up at you"

Leia felt a slight relief come over her as she heard his words.

"It's fine, I should have thought before speaking. I didn't think that Mon would jump at the idea so quickly for you to accompany me".

"I've got so much to do with the Falcon and then you came and put all this on me".

"I'm sure there are plenty of people on this base who would be willing to assist you in repairs"

Han's brow furrowed once again as he shook his head, trying to quell a small rising of anger at what she had suggested.

"No one touches the Falcon expect Chewie and I, especially when it comes to repairing her!"

"Well I thought since you let Lando...". He cut her off, his anger almost fully returning for a moment.

"And look what he did to her! No one is touching my ship, Leia!".

He sighed again. He was still annoyed at her and the whole situation but as he looked at her standing in front of him, he softened a bit. He knew she was just trying to help. He pulled her close and embraced her.

"I will figure out how to get everything done before we need to leave" he said as he kissed the top of her braids. Leia wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, relieved that Han's anger had subsided. _At least he can't be mad at me now that we aren't spending any time together…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not make any money off this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Second disclaimer:**_ _This chapter contains lightly sexual situations. Nothing super smutty (yet...haha) just a fair warning.  
_

 _Feedback and reviews always welcome!_

Chapter 2

Han and Leia left the meeting with Mon. As per usual, it dragged on longer than it needed to. Mon Mothma made sure to brief the General as extensively as possible on every detail of the mission that she could. Han explained to her that the Falcon still needed some minor repairs, but the work shouldn't take longer then a week to complete. He still didn't enjoy being in Mon's presence but understood it was part of his job to deal with the bossy woman.

Han and Leia and walked down the long hallway. Han reached for Leia's hand, his fingers intertwining with hers as they made their way back to the Falcon.

"Are you hungry?" Han asked. "I haven't seen you eat all day".

"I suppose so. I had two cups of caf this morning and then with everything that's gone on today, I kind of forgot about lunch.

* * *

Han sat across the table from Leia. He had prepared dinner for them, something he had become accustomed to doing as he learned that Leia was fairly helpless in the kitchen. She managed to rehydrate things, but as far cooking a meal from scratch, she had no idea even where to begin. "Princesses weren't ever taught things like cooking because most princesses would never be in situations where they would need to cook", she had once explained to him. Han had promised her that one day he would teach her the basics, or at least how to make Corellian hot cakes.

"You know, I'm alright with going with us going on this mission" Han said as he set his fork down on his plate, glancing up at Leia. She finished chewing her spice loaf and looked back at him.

"I'm surprised Mon has you so calm about this. The whole planet is in upheaval. Luke has enough work cut out for him to get rid of the invaders. By the time we get there, hopefully we can resolve the issues quickly".

"Hopefully" he said as he took a sip of his drink.

* * *

The next few days passed without much excitement. Han and Chewie had finished the repairs on the Falcon, Leia's days spent working, the rebels still awaiting word from Luke so further actions could be taken.

* * *

Leia had a rare morning with nothing on her schedule. She lay in Han's arms in bed, this moment something she had longed for. She kissed him as he pulled her closer.

"It's nice to have you to myself for a minute" he whispered

"I agree"

He kissed her slowly, his hand running up the outside of her thigh, her skin smooth under his hand. Leia deeply kissed him back, her tongue grazing his. His unshaven jaw line brushed against her face, tickling her. He hadn't bothered to shave the past few days. She giggled as she took a breath in between kisses.

"I like when you are a little scruffy" she said as she passed a hand over his fuzzy cheek.

"Do you now?"

He wrapped his arms around her and in one swoop, rolled onto his back and pulled Leia on top of him. She laughed as she now sat on top of him. His hands rested on her hips, her legs straddling his body. She leaned down for another kiss.

"Mmmhmm. I like scruffy looking nerf herders" her fingers running across his chest.

Leia's comm buzzed on the table next to them. Leia jolted back to reality as her hands left Han and reached towards the table. She pulled her leg over him as shifted off of him, answering the comm.

It was Mon. The base had received a message from Luke. The capital city had been recaptured from the Ssi-ruuk, their forces now outnumbered and outarmed by the Alliance. The imperial control of the city had been weakened further by the invasion.

Leia smiled "That's wonderful news, Mon".

"It really is. I would like for you and General Solo to leave as soon as possible for Bakura. I've been comming both you and the General for the past 10 minutes trying to tell you the news".

"I'm sorry, Mon. I must have set it on silent", she lied. _I was distracted by a handsome Corellian_ she thought to herself.

"Mmm", Mon muttered quietly. "Well, please organize to leave as soon as possible and comm me when you are prepared to go".

Leia switched the comm off and quickly snuggled back into Han's waiting arms. He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I guess we've got to finish this later" he said, disappointment in his voice.

"You heard Mon. We have to orders to leave as soon as possible. How long will be it be before the Falcon is ready to go?"

"An hour or so?" Han replied, squeezing her tighter in her arms. "That gives us a little more time to finish what we were doing" he laughed.

"Later, flyboy. We have orders to attend to first. We can't keep Luke and an entire planet waiting on us".

Han groaned, admitting to himself that she was correct. He kissed her once more as she rose from the bed, straightening her dress back down over her legs.

"I'm going to start getting the ship ready" Han told Leia as he finished getting dressed and pulling his boots on.

"Okay. Do you know where Chewie is? I'm going to comm Mon back".

"Probably down in the mess hall. I'll get him, I need his help anyways".

* * *

The Falcon took off, rising from the hanger slowly while gaining altitude, turning slightly in the sky before disappearing into space with a blue flash.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not make any money off this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Second disclaimer:**_ _This chapter contains sexual situations. If this is something that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to skip this chapter and continue onto the next one. The story will still make sense for the most part, it'll just be a little less fun without the smut._

 _Feedback and reviews always welcome. It makes my day hearing from you all!_

Chapter 3

Han settled back in his pilot's chair as he set the Falcon into automatic mode. It would be a few hours before they neared Bakura and he would need to actually pilot the ship. Chewie rose from his co pilot's seat, letting out a grunt as he stretched a bit.

[I'm going to grab a quick nap, you know where to find me if you need me].

"Alright Chewie" Han said as the Wookiee brushed past him on his way out of the cock pit.

Han stared out the window into space. The sky was black around the ship, a few distant stars twinkling. His mind wandered as he looked into the vast emptiness that surrounded him. _Bakura_ he thought to himself. Last time Han had ventured to the distant planet, it was in his smuggling days, picking up a large cargo of spice with an even larger payout promised upon delivery.

Leia's hand brushed Han's shoulder lightly as she leaned over him and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. He hadn't noticed her enter the cockpit, a smile crossing his face as she rounded the chair and sat in his lap. His arms encircled her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly, her hand brushing an errant strand of hair away from his eyes.

"Nothing, actually. Just staring out into space".

"Where's Chewie?"

"Said he was going to nap for a bit. We don't really have much to do for a few hours".

"Is that so?" Leia mused. "I think we've got some unfinished things from earlier" her mouth curling into a sheepish smile.

She kissed him deeply, their tongues meeting, the kiss growing with passion. His hands couldn't help but to wander up her sides and to her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, the fabric of her dress smooth against his calloused fingers. He pulled away from her lips and began kissing her neck, nipping at her soft skin, continuing to her chest. The neckline on her dress was low enough that the tops of her breasts peaked out, his hands caressing them gently as he kissed the tops of them. He could feel Leia's hands slide up his shirt, her fingers tracing against his muscular stomach and back down to his waistband. Her fingers worked loose his belt buckle and undid the top button of his pants. He returned to her lips, kissing her affectionately. She paused for a moment, her teeth gently pulling at his bottom lip before sliding off of her lap to her knees in front of him.

She glanced up at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Her hands ran up the sides of his legs as she leaned towards his stomach, kissing it gently, moving closer and closer to his waist.

"Leia, hold on. My blaster…" Han managed to mutter. Having a fully charged weapon on him in this moment wasn't something he wanted, let alone the safety implications it posed.

He quickly leaned forward, undoing his blaster holster from his leg and pulling his belt from around his waist in one motion. He tossed it up near the control panel in front of him and she returned to teasing his stomach with kisses, her hand stroking his bulge playfully. She grabbed the sides of his pants at his hips and pulled them down exposing him, her kisses now landing on his hip bones. She reached her hand up and gently grabbed on to him, her tongue teasing the tip of him before taking him completely in her mouth. She worked him slowly at first, then gaining speed as she fell into a rhythm, gliding up and down him. She could feeling his fingers running thru the back of her hair as she pleasured him. Han's eyes closed as he tilted his head back slightly. _This is every captain's fantasy, a beautiful girl pleasing him in his own chair_ he thought to himself.

Leia rose from her knees and moved herself on top of Han, still seated in his captain's chair. She pulled her skirt above her thighs as she straddled him.

"You don't know what you are doing to me right now" he breathed, his hands holding her hips. "Pretty sure I've fantasized this a million times but never thought it would really happen".

She smiled coyly at him. "You aren't dreaming this time…'

She kissed him as she lowered herself onto him, his hands guiding her hips as he pressed against her folds. He let out a low groan as her wetness enveloped him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to move herself up and down on him.

He held her tightly as she worked every inch of him, her body bouncing against him. She pulled herself close to him, her hips rocking against his, him deep inside of her.

"Aw fuck, Leia" Han managed to mutter, his mind blank in ecstasy.

She continued to grind against him, holding him tight, working her hips against him.

"Just like that, fly boy?" she whispered.

"Oh gods, don't stop'.

She continued, feeling a fire creeping up inside of her as she circled her hips on him before picking up her pace again, determined to pleasure him to the point of no return. His hands tightly held onto her waist, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. She could feel his body tensing under hers.

"Leia...Leia!" His fingers dug into her sides as her pounded into her, her body moving on him at a feverish pace.

"I'm not going to last much longer" he uttered. Her body was burning now, her head leaning back as he pumped into, her fingers holding on to his shoulders.

"Oh gods, Han!" She screamed out. He released into her, her orgasm meeting his. Her hips slowed to a stop as she collapsed into his chest trying to catch her breath, her body intertwined with his. He slumped back into the chair and pushed back his hair, his face glistening with sweat in the dim light. She picked her head up from his chest, her dark brown eyes meeting his before she kissed him.

"I love you, sweetheart" he whispered.

'I love you too"

She stood to pull her skirt down as he lifted his hips from the chair to pull his own pants back up. He scooted slightly to re-position himself as she sat back down on his lap. She laid her head against his shoulder as he placed an arm around her, holding her gently.

"Think we woke up Chewie?" Leia asked.

"I doubt it. That fuzz ball can sleep thru anything" Han laughed in response.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters. I just make them do stuff. I do not make any money off this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _This is the point where I'm going in another direction from how events would have played out, so from here on out, I consider this story AU. Also, first time I've added a character of my own creation to any of my writing (at least as far as Star Wars related writing goes). I usually have enough fun playing around with Han and Leia but this guy popped in my head after having a client at work that seemed like he might have been the galaxy's biggest douche. So thanks awful client for the writing inspiration._

 _Feedback and reviews always welcome!_

Chapter 4

Bakura was now in view in front of them. The planet was a deep shade of blue-green, clouds swirling over it. Chewbacca was back in his co pilot's seat as Han disengaged the Falcon from automatic control, the engines letting out a whine as they switched over. Leia looked over Han's shoulder and out the window at the approaching planet. The landscape was dotted with deep browns interrupted by large patches of royal blues. A slight sadness washed over her as she gazed at the planet in front of her. _It reminds me of Alderaan_ she thought to herself _._

The Falcon gently lurched as they entered the atmosphere, their speed slowing as Han made a gentle turn to decelerate thru the clouds as they began their descent. The capital city was now visible below them, buildings dotting the landscape. A voice crackled over the Falcon's radio. It was Luke's.

"Hello! Missed you guys! You are clear to land at G-518".

Chewie let out an ecstatic growl at the sound of Luke's voice.

"Thanks, kid. We'll see you in a minute" Han radioed back.

The Falcon bumped against the ground as it landed and let out a slow hiss as Han shut off the engines.

Walking down the ramp, the air was crisp against Leia's face as a cool breeze blew against her. It was late afternoon, the sunlight casting long shadows against the tarmac as it sank lower in the sky. Luke stood waiting, his face lighting up upon seeing his friends. Leia's paced quickened as she approached her brother, embracing him in a hug.

"Oh Luke, it's good to see you!"

Han and Chewbacca had caught up to the pair, Leia letting go of Luke and Han swiftly taking her place, hugging Luke as if he was a brother of his own.

"How's it going, kid?" Han asked.

"Well, it's going…" Luke laughed. "Didn't think I'd be back in battle so quick, but here we are".

"You and me both" Han chuckled.

Luke led the group across the landing pad towards a large building. The outside was covered in an ornate marble finishing that almost glowed in the setting sun. He explained that the Rebels had seized the capital from the invaders, driving them from the city and overthrowing the remaining Imperial forces. The building was part of Bakuran University, but now the Rebels were using it as their stronghold in the city. The group walked thru the entrance way into a large lobby. Their footsteps echoed against the expanse of the room. They turned down a long hallway and entered into another room. The room was moderately sized in comparison to the enormous lobby. The walls were lined with rows of books, large windows interrupting the shelves every few feet, tables dotting the center of the room. It was silent, other than the groups' footsteps against the marble flooring. Luke stopped at a large table and pulled out a chair. Leia, Han and Chewie followed suit and sat down.

"We've got some things to discuss" Luke began.

"Are we safe to talk here?" Leia's eyes wandered the room, searching for anything suspicious. Long shadows from the setting sun cast across the ceiling.

"Any students that were here before the invasion were evacuated. No one is allowed in or out of the building unless they pass clearance with us first". Luke explained.

"Okay" Leia sighed. She could never be too sure.

"Mon has sent instructions while you were in route here. We've arranged a meeting tomorrow. The Alliance has seized all power from the Imperials as of this morning. The Imperials have agreed to enter a truce concerning Bakura with us, but there's still some details we need you to negotiate with them about. The prime minister wishes to also use this moment to regain his position as the rightful leader, which is something the Alliance backs fully. Now that the Imperials are under our control and willing to abide by our rules, the least we can do is aid the Prime Minister's control of his own planet".

Leia let the information all sink in for a second. Things had happened quickly on the planet, just as Mon had suggested they would.

"It seems too simple" Han chimed in. "I know that the Empire just took a huge blow because of Endor, but for them to just roll over so easy to us? You honestly think Leia is just going to walk in there tomorrow and they just agree to everything she wants from them?"

Luke looked slightly surprised that Han had offered an opinion on a matter that had little concern to him. He was used to him caring very little when it came to the details of diplomatic issues, usually letting Leia handle them.

"The Imperials are basically broken at this point. We have them outnumbered and unarmed on a planet that offers them little in the way of worthwhile resources. They probably figure to retreat from Bakura and put up a fight for a planet that has more to offer" Luke said.

"I don't know, I've got a strange feeling about this". Han never doubted Leia's diplomatic abilities but this whole situation made him uneasy. _Hells,_ he thought, _she was basically raised to do exactly what the Alliance had asked her to do on this mission, why am I worrying about it so much?_

Leia's hand reached over to Han's, her fingers wrapping around his as she looked at him.

"Han, don't worry. I've walked into much more hostile situations than this one. Plus, you'll be right there with me".

Luke nodded in agreement. "I"ll be right there too. She's going to be well protected".

Han relaxed slightly at Luke and Leia's reassurances. He hated himself for always doubting everything, but felt he had every reason to. After what had happened in Cloud City, the memory of the door opening and Vader standing there waiting for them and the subsequent events that followed still haunted him. He still had trouble quelling his doubts about unfamiliar situations now, especially ones that concerned Leia.

Outside of the building, the city had fallen into darkness as the last of the sun slipped beyond the horizon. Street lights came on, a warm glow coming thru the windows to the room where the group still sat. Inside, rows of lights on the ceiling had flickered on above them. Their conversation has moved past official Alliance business and into a casual one. Han, Leia and Chewie laughed as Luke retold stories of drunken misadventures that happened on Endor.

Luke stretched in his chair, his face still red from laughter from his final story. "You guys are probably exhausted. I'll show you where you can bunk for the night. It's nothing fancy, but it'll do".

The group stood from the table and followed Luke back into the hallway. They walked to the end of the hall and Luke turned towards a turbolift and pushed a button, mechanical whirring echoing down the hall as the lift arrived for them.

Upon exiting the turbolift, they were greeted by another long hallway, this one lined with multiple doors. "We've been using the student dormitories as bunks since we've been here" Luke explained as he palmed one of the doors open for Han and Leia. A tiny room appeared before them, a small desk with a lamp and bed was the only furniture inside. Leia sat on the bed, Han looking around the room, taking in his surroundings.

"Where's the 'fresher?" Han asked.

Luke laughed. "Student dorms remember? We've all got to share one that's at the end of the hall. I reminded the troops that a princess and a General were coming, so hopefully they've kept it clean. Told you this wasn't going to be fancy". He turned to Chewbacca. "You want to stay here? There's a free room across the hall. Or would you rather stay on the ship?"

Chewie grunted towards Han. [What do you think?]

Han mulled Chewie's question over in his mind for a moment. "It's alright if you wanted to stay up here".

[Okay] Chewie grunted back. He followed Luke out to the hallway again, the door closing behind them, leaving Han and Leia to themselves.

Han sat down on the bed next to Leia. He looked at her. "You look exhausted".

"I am" yawning as she spoke. She reached down to her boots and untied the laces and slipped them from her feet. She leaned back onto the bed, pulling her feet up and rolling onto her side. Han turned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Get some sleep, princess. You've got a lot to do tomorrow".

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Probably go across the hall with Chewie for a bit. I'm not that tired yet".

"Okay" Leia replied. Han leaned in to her again, kissing her lips before standing up. He palmed the light to dim it as he left the room.

Han knocked on Chewie's door, a low growl coming from behind it before it whooshed open for him. Chewie stood in the doorway.

[What's going on?] Chewie grunted.

"Leia's exhausted so she went to sleep. I'm not tired yet so I figured I'd come see what you were up to".

[This room is too small for me]

"I don't think they had many eight foot Wookiees attending school here" Han chuckled. "Want to go down and grab a drink? Bound to be a bar close by if we are at a university".

[You think that's a good idea?]

"If we don't come across a place within two blocks, we'll come right back. Come on you big fuzz ball".

[Okay. Two blocks. No further.]

Han and Chewie entered into the cantina, it was small and dimly lit. Various races of creatures sat around the bar and dotted various tables. Chewie let out a low growl as they passed thru the crowd, finding a corner table empty.

They sat, Han leaning into the corner, his eyes scanning the room. _Nothing out of the ordinary_ he thought. A young waitress appeared, taking their orders before disappearing and reappearing shortly with their drinks before leaving them to themselves. Han and Chewie talked amongst themselves, keeping their voices low to deter any unwanted attention.

A slender green skinned creature approached the table. Han recognized him immediately. _Fermak_ he thought to himself. One of Han's old smuggling acquaintances, Fermak would somehow manage find him when he was in the outer rim, always exaggerating stories about some large bet he had just won at the sabacc tables or high paying job he had taken. It had been years since Han had run into the slime ball. _I'm surprised he's still lurking around and someone hadn't blown his lizard-like head clear off of him with a blaster yet_ Han thought.

"Solo, you dirty space scoundrel, long time since I've seen you out this way" he laughed, his webbed fingers clapping Han's shoulder across the table.

" Hello, Fermak" Han replied as he shifted in his seat. _Whole galaxy full of bars and I have to run into this asshole right here, right now?_

"Still drinking that Corellian fire water, I see" he nodded towards the glass in Han's hand.

"Mmmhmm" Han took a long sip of his whiskey.

Fermak sat down at the table uninvited pulling a chair backwards between his legs, his long arms dangling over the top of the chair back. Chewie grunted, crossing his legs and continued to watch Fermak's every move.

"Still hanging around this guy, huh Chewie?" Fermak joked.

Chewbacca let out a low growl, his eyes narrowing slightly at him.

Fermak tipped his chair forward and leaned in close to Han, the smell of liquor heavy on his breath.

"Listen Solo, I'm glad I ran into you. I've got a job you might be interested trip, local out here. 6,000 easy. You could be out and back in a couple of hours, lay some of those credits out at the sabacc table with me later and double your money".

"I don't think so Fermak. I've got some other business to attend to". Han shifted in his seat, freeing some space between himself and the disgusting creature.

"Han Solo not taking an easy job? You must have something real good lined up". Fermak hissed with laughter.

"You could say that" Han replied snidely.

"Alright, well if you want to hit the tables at some point while you're out here, I'll be around".

Han nodded as Fermak stood from his chair and walked away. Chewie growled [I can't stand that guy]

"You and me both".

Han finished his drink and looked at Chewbacca. "What do you say we get out of here?" Chewbacca growled [It was your idea to come out in the first place].

Han and Chewbacca walked down the street, the occasional speeder whizzing past. Han occasionally checked over his shoulder, always slightly on edge when out in public, never letting his guard down. That part of his smuggling days would never leave him, always cautious, always watching.

Han opened the door the room they were staying in, a slow hiss as it opened. Leia was asleep still as he pulled off his coat, tossing it on a nearby chair as he slipped off his boots. He crawled into bed next to Leia. She stirred for a moment in her sleep as he gently shifted his weight to lay down. Leia rolled towards him, her eyes opening slightly.

"You smell like whiskey" she whispered.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Go back to sleep" he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Leia stretched her legs out under the blanket, the cloudiness of sleep lifting from her mind. She noticed it was very dark, her eyes darting to the clock, noting that it was the middle of the night. Her eyes returned to Han and glared at him.

"Where did you go?". Her words hinted at her annoyance.

"Chewie and I grabbed a drink"

"You just went wandering around?"

"We didn't go far. Don't worry about it".

"Han, we are on a mission on a strange planet, a strange city that days ago was a hostile war zone and you just wandered off for a drink?" She exclaimed as she sat up in bed, looking down at him, her eyes narrowing, anger stirring her stomach.

"It's okay, Leia. We didn't run into any problems". He pushed the thought of Fermak to the back of his mind. _No way she needs to know about any of that._

"That's not the point, Han". She sighed. "Just don't wander off, okay?" She relaxed a bit, her mind still stirring at the fact Han could be so careless.

His mouth twisted into a lop sided smile as he looked up at her, her braid had fallen loose in her sleep, errant strands of hair falling around her face. _She's still so beautiful, even half awake and angry at me._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own these characters, I just make them do stuff. I do not profit from this in any way, shape or form._

 _ **Author's note:**_ _First off, I want to apologize since I re-read my earlier chapters and found some mistakes. I've been sleep deprived lately and it probably made sense in my half functioning brain at the time I posted it. I will get it fixed soon._

 _Secondly, this chapter has turned into a beast! Seriously, I apologize for how long it it is, it just kept building itself as I wrote it._

 _Thank you to everyone who has read this! This story is the lengthiest piece I've written in a long time and I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Feedback and reviews are always welcome!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Leia woke early the next morning. Faint sunlight crept thru the small window, leaving the room washed in a dewy morning glow. She sat up in bed and glanced at Han. His bare feet poked out of the blankets and hung over the end of the bed. He was snoring loudly, his hair ruffled and sticking out in multiple directions. Leia smiled, he looked like an overgrown child, but her smile faded quickly as she remembered his decisions from last night. She was still annoyed at him that he would be stupid enough to just wander off on a mission, let alone in an unfamiliar city that only days ago was a battle zone. _He assured me that there wasn't any issues though_ she thought to herself. _He can take care of himself._

A knock interrupted Leia's thoughts. She rose from bed, wrapping a blanket around her. She paused for a moment and picked up her blaster from the desk. _Why am I so on edge today?_ She tucked the blaster into her side as she pulled the blanket closer around her.

"Who is it?" Leia asked thru the still locked door.

"Housekeeping". Luke's voice jokingly responded, muffled by the heavy door. "It's Luke".

Leia unlocked the door to find her brother standing in the hall. Luke glanced over Leia's shoulder at Han, still snoring loudly.

"How do you sleep thru that? I could hear him across the hall." Luke asked.

"Surprisingly, it doesn't bother me" Leia relaxed a bit, her brother's playful nature easing her nerves.

"Just wanted to let you and the sleeping bantha over there, Luke nodded towards Han, that we will be leaving in an hour. I will be dropping you both off but I can't stay like I promised you. I have business of my own to attend to."

* * *

Luke piloted the speeder thru the capital city, Leia and Han sitting in silence behind him. Leia looked at the buildings as they sped past them. They rose above her, covered in ornate detailing. She still felt on edge, a knot in her stomach, her annoyance at Han fading as her anxiety about the meeting grew as the speeder slowed to a stop outside a nondescript building.

The meeting room was stately, a sharp contrast to the building's plain exterior. A long white table stretched thru the middle, bordered by a row of white chairs on each side. In the far corner, a trio of Imperials stood chatting among themselves, towards the middle of the table the Bakuran Prime Minister sat flanked by two guards. He stood as the group entered the room.

"Princess Leia, it is wonderful to see you" the Prime Minister announced as he outstretched a hand towards her.

"Yes, Prime Minister, it is a pleasure" Leia replied as she shook his hand.

The Prime Minister directed his attention to Han, shaking his hand as they exchanged pleasantries. Han scanned the room as he sat down. He looked towards the group of Imperials as they began to disburse from themselves and sit along the opposite side of the table. He noticed one member of the group in particular that stood out. _Fermak?_ Han thought. _It is him! What in the hells does he have to do with any of this?_

Fermak noticed Han as well, a crooked smile crossing his face as he looked in Han's direction from across the table.

Leia walked to the head of the table. She addressed the room, thanking both sides for meeting together today. She dove into issues, both parties agreeing to most of the topics she reviewed with them. Minutes passed, turning to into well over an hour. Han was growing bored, his mind wandering slightly, but not enough for him to lose his glance on Fermak. He still was wondering why the slime ball was sitting across the table from him, what business he had with anything surrounding the circumstances of this meeting.

His answer came as Leia began discussing trade agreements. For the first time since the meeting began, the members around the table had begun to speak up. The Prime Minister and Fermak had broken out into a disagreement, their voices raising as it grew heated. She attempted to interject, to find a peaceful resolution, but her words were quickly overpowered as Fermak spoke sharply towards the Prime Minister.

"The imperials, while not in favor of my...activities…on Bakura, have allowed me to operate quietly. Of course they receive a little something to sweeten the deal. I'm sure we can work something out that would complement us both, Prime Minister".

"Absolutely not" the Prime Minister stated. "Bakura is a law abiding planet and will return to that way now that I have a say in the matter again. Whatever the deal you had with the Imperials is over today. I know what type of activities you partake in and I will not allow a dirty low life smuggler to attempt to bribe me so he can receive protection of his illegal operations ".

"Oh, but you are missing something, Prime Minister" Fermak hissed. "In fact, I'm surprised to see you have a smuggler of your own on your side, nodding in Han's direction. I offered Solo a job last night and he seemed interested in making a couple of extra credits on the side while he was out here on this mission to help you".

Han shifted in his seat at Fermak's words, Leia's eyes narrowing as she turned her head to glance at Han. _He told me nothing happened last night. He went and met this creature in a bar to line up a job? How could he?_ She fumed inside as her thoughts raced but she couldn't confront him out loud in the middle of a meeting. _His smuggling days were long over, at least I thought they were. Was he really tempted by this son of a bitch to fall back in his old ways?_

Han glared back at Fermak. "You know that's a dirty lie. You came up to me, uninvited at that, and ran your mouth like you always have. If you knew anything about me, my smuggling days are long over. I stand with the Alliance now and would never think of going behind their backs just to make a quick credit".

Fermak sneered at him as silence fell over him. He looked away from Han, knowing that the conversation with him was going nowhere. _The Alliance trusts Solo too much. I can't sway their opinion on him_ he thought to himself, anger at the situation welling inside of him. He turned his attention back to the Prime Minister.

"If you don't agree to my conditions, I will just continue to operate behind your back. Just try and stop me" Fermak stated.

"You will not be operating on this planet and that's final. The Alliance will make sure of that" the Prime Minister snapped back.

"I will do as I wish, you will not get in my way" Fermak yelled back.

Fermak reached for his blaster, in a blink of an eye a shot ringing out in the room. The prime minister ducked, his chair flying out from under him. His guards returned fire, laser blasts skimming past Fermak's head, hitting the wall behind him leaving deep burn marks in the white marble. The Imperials that had sat next to Fermak drew their weapons, firing off quick shots in the direction of the Alliance members, laser shots echoing around the room as they marred the walls.

Leia screamed as she dove behind her chair for cover. She fumbled for her blaster, her fingers attempting to pull it free from the holster. It was not coming undone, the snap holding tight as she struggled to pull it free. A blaster shot whizzed past her head as she struggled. She looked down the room towards Han. _I need to get to him_ she thought as she began to devise a plan. Other than a scattering of chairs and the table, there was little to provide cover in the space that separated them. She began to slowly inch along the underside of the table, pausing as she reached the prime minister. He had taken cover under the table top, his guards returning fire next to him. "We'll get you out of here" she said to him.

Han kneeled behind a chair, firing a shot towards Fermak before ducking back down for cover. He noticed Leia attempting to approach him, the air hanging thick with smoke around him.

"Keep low!" Han yelled towards her.

Leia paused, squatting behind a chair, calculating her next move. There was nothing to cover her in the space between her and Han. She would have to make a break for it if she wished to reach him. She took a deep breath and decided the time to go was now. She slightly rose from the floor and began to run. She tried to stay as low as possible, her chin pulled to her chest, her back arched over as she scurried. She could barely make out Han thru the heavy haze in the air. She saw him fire off a blaster shot and look towards her, an arm outstretched in her direction.

"Hurry up!" Han yelled towards her.

 _Almost there_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting in her hip, pain instantly shooting down her leg. She used the last of her strength to dive to the floor behind Han. He shot back a few more rounds before turning slightly to look at her.

"Where's your blaster?" he barked at her, not noticing she had been hit.

"I couldn't get it undone quick enough" she snapped back.

He reached over to her hostler. She let out a loud yelp as he ripped her blaster free from her leg. He noticed blood on her pants, a large circle of scarlet growing over her hip.

"Oh gods, Leia! You've been hit!" Han exclaimed.

"I know". She felt dizzy, her head spinning as she lay on the floor.

"Are you okay…." His question was cut short. Blaster fire rang out around them. One of the Prime Minister's guards had taken a direct hit, screaming out as he slumped to the floor near them.

"Stay down" he ordered to her. He turned and rose slightly from behind the chair. He knew exactly who had fired the shot that downed the guard. He lined Fermak in his sights before squeezing the trigger. Han's shot hit him directly in the chest, his body falling forward, the white table top now stained in a large pool of blood as his body drooped against it.

The door to the meeting room swung open. Luke entered, his lightsaber deflecting the Imperials' shots towards him as he moved thru the hazy room. He swung the lightsaber at the closest Imperial, the blade easily cutting thru his body. The other Imperial fired again at Luke, his lightsaber effortlessly blocking the shots as they sped towards him. A laser blast raced past Luke from across the room, hitting and killing the remaining Imperial. Silence fell throughout the room as Luke deactivated his lightsaber, a smooth whooshing noise as it turned off.

Han rose from his hiding spot. He walked towards the Prime Minister, still crouched under the table. He looked shaken, his face pale as Han offered his hand to him as he rose from the floor.

"Thank you" the Prime Minister stated as he stood next to Han. He surveyed the room, the blaster haze dissipating slightly around them.

Luke noticed Leia laying on the floor, her side soaked in blood and began to make his way to her, stepping over an Imperial's body lying crumpled on the floor.

"Luke!" Leia cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt something was wrong. I knew you were in trouble. I should have been here with you like I said I was going to be." Luke replied.

He bent down next to her. Han walked back to the pair and joined Luke, huddling close to her on his knees. The Prime Minister followed him, standing behind them, keeping his distance slightly.

"Leia, I'm so sorry. I feel this is all my fault". The prime minister's voice was meek as he looked at Leia

"Don't say that. No one could have seen that coming" she replied.

The prime minister took a step forward and placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and asked "Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't think she took a direct hit" Luke responded.

"I don't think so either, but she's bleeding bad. We need to get her out of here". Han replied.

"I'm okay". Leia tried to shift herself on the floor, attempting to pull her leg towards her. A searing wave of pain washed over her, tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't move, let alone gather enough strength to get herself off of the floor.

"Han, we need to get her back to the University. It's at least safe there. I will take care of the Prime Minister" Luke's voice was heavy with a sense of urgency.

Luke turned towards the Prime Minister and gestured towards him.

"We've got to go before anything else happens to you".

Han put an arm under Leia's knees, his other arm rested against her back as he pulled her up from the floor. She winced as he began to carry her, letting out a small cry as he began to follow Luke and the Prime Minister from the room.

A speeder waited outside for them, an Alliance soldier sitting in the driver's seat. He looked surprised as the group moved toward him, not expecting to see the Princess wounded, her body hanging limply in Han's arms, her head pressed against his chest. Han lowered Leia gently into the back seat before climbing in himself. Luke and the Prime Minister sat in the front as the speeder took off quickly down the street.

* * *

Han set Leia onto the bed in the dormitory they had spend the night prior in. She winched in pain as her body lay on the soft blankets. The blaster wound on her hip was a deep one, much worse than anything Han had ever experienced. He had a fair share of scars, but none as bad as the one Leia was going to have from this. He looked at Leia, her arm draped over her face as she lay there.

"We've got to get this cleaned out, sweetheart". She let out a small moan as her body shifted slightly. "It's going to hurt, but we can't risk it getting infected".

Han reached to unbutton her pants and pull them free from her hips. The dark khaki was stained in blood, her legs shaking as the fabric left her body and exposed the wound to the air.

"Owwww" Leia groaned, slightly picking up her head to look down at the exposed wound on her hip.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"It's definitely not pretty" Han replied.

He reached down to the med kit Luke had given him upon exiting the speeder. He picked up a dampened rag from the kit and gently began to clean some of the blood that had dried on her thigh, slowly working his way towards her hip. He looked up towards Leia again, noting the pained look on her face.

"Ah, gods, it hurts so bad" she winced again as he continued to try and clean her up as best he could.

It was rare for him to see her this vulnerable. She always put on a brave face, especially around him and in battle. He thought back to when her arm was grazed by a blaster on Endor. He knew she was hurt then, but continued to insist to care for herself, other than the brief moment she allowed him to wrap the wound for her. She never let on how bad the wound actually hurt. This time was different. This wound, while not life threatening, was deep and in a painful place. She needed him.

Han seemed satisfied that she was cleaned up enough to reach down to the med kid again and grab a tube of bacta. He unscrewed the top and squeezed out a large blob onto his fingers.

"Hold still for me, okay? This is gonna sting a bit".

He could feel Leia tense up under his initial touch as he lightly passed his fingers over the wound.

"Gods, you laser brain! Be gentle with me!" she shouted at him.

"I'm trying, sweetheart". He ignored her frustration at him. "Relax a bit, we've got to get some more bacta on this".

Leia eased a bit as she felt Han apply another layer of bacta to her hip. _Let him take care of you_ , she thought to her herself. _He's your boyfriend, he cares about you…let him._ She always wanted to do everything for herself. It was still difficult for her to let go of control, even it was for a few moments and to someone she loved and trusted.

Han wiped the excess bacta from his fingers and rose from kneeling on the floor to sit beside Leia on the bed. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"We're going to let that bacta sit for a moment and then we'll get you bandaged up. How are you feeling?"

Leia smiled weakly up at him.

"It still hurts a lot".

"I know it does. You are going to be pretty sore for awhile. You're going to have to take it easy for a few days".

"But" Leia protested. "I have too much to do. Writing the reports for this mission alone is going to take me forever".

Han sternly looked her for a moment, but his face soon relaxed.

"Don't worry about that right now". _Takes an almost direct hit by a blaster and worried about how she's going to word it in a report_ he mused to himself.

Leia tried shifting slightly on the bed to be more comfortable. Pain shot thru her leg and she decided to give up on finding a more comfortable position for the time being. She also became aware of how ridiculous she looked at the moment. She still had on her jacket and heavy sweater, but her lower half was bare except for woolen socks on her feet.

"Let's get this bandaged and you changed into something more comfortable".

Han reached down to the med kit again and pulled out a large gauze pad and a roll of medical tape. He scooted closer to her and placed the gauze over the wound. He unrolled a long strip of tape and ripped it from the roll with his teeth. He placed the tape on the edge of gauze and pressed it onto her skin.

"Alright my princess. That should hold. Now let's get you out of the rest of those clothes".

"That's the least sexual way you've ever said those words". Leia playfully said.

Han laughed as he reached towards her jacket, Leia's hand quickly slapping him away.

"I can do it myself, Han". Leia protested.

She wasn't completely helpless. She could at least change herself. Leia rolled onto her back and then began to sit up when a wave of pain overcame her and she fell back onto her elbows.

"Ah gods!" she exclaimed. She attempted to push herself up off the bed again, another wave of pain overtaking her. _Let Han do this for you,_ she thought to herself. _Let him help you._

She felt Han's arms under hers as he slowly lifted her off the bed. She now was standing, unable to put her weight on both feet. Han held her gently as she tried to steady herself.

"Let me, sweetheart ". Han held onto her with one arm as his other hand tugged on her jacket sleeve, freeing her arm from it. He shifted her body and let her other arm free, the jacket falling to the floor. Next, he pulled her gently from her sweater, leaving her in only in only a thin undershirt.

"Best not to wear anything too tight for a few days. You don't want anything rubbing against that wound of yours. How about you borrow a pair of my pants for awhile?"

Leia giggled. "They are going to be huge on me".

"It's alright. Hold onto me, okay?"

Leia gripped onto Han as he turned slightly to the desk . His hand fumbled a bit until he found a pair of grey sleep pants he had tossed there earlier in the day. He helped her, one leg at a time, into them. She was right, they were huge on her, the fabric pooling around her feet.

He pulled an extra shirt of his over her head and guided her arms one by one thru the sleeves. He helped her back onto the bed, placing a pillow behind her as she lay back. He sat next to her on the bed.

"Thank you" she muttered softly.

"I have to take care of my princess". His face softened into his characteristic lop sided grin that always made her stomach flutter. Even though she was wounded and wearing his over-sized clothing, her hair falling out of her braids, she felt protected and safe with him. Han leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you" she whispered softly to him.

"I love you too" he replied.

Leia looked towards Han as she relaxed into the pillow. Han reached down to the end of the bed and pulled a blanket up over her legs. Even though her body was finally comfortable, her mind still raced from the day's events.

"How did all of this go so wrong today? Mon said this was going to go smoothly. If it wasn't for that creature, none of this would have happened".

"Things don't always go as planned. You know that. Look at the last few years of our lives. Just because the whole galaxy isn't at war anymore doesn't mean things are going to be easy." Han replied.

She pondered to herself for a moment before asking "How did you know that" she stammered for second on what name she wanted to call Fermak "...that asshole?" "What exactly happened last night between you two when you left?"

Han's face was expressionless for a moment. _She's been through enough today. Does she really want to get into all this right now?_

"Leia, don't worry about it. He's dead. You don't want to know anything about Fermak, he's not worth the time" he replied.

"I want to know though. Everything happened so fast. I'm still trying to figure it all out".

Han sighed. He knew her better than anyone else. Even though she had just gone thru a tumultuous day and should be resting, leaving issues until later, she was always thinking, always doing something. _That's just how she is_ Han thought to himself. He looked at Leia, her chocolate brown eyes glittering back at him as she waited for his response.

Han recounted his run in with Fermak at the cantina, sparing her no details of the night before.

"Do you think he had some kind of grudge against you? Or was this all about the prime minister interrupting his business ?" Leia asked.

"I don't think it was anything personal. He wasn't after me. Up until last night, I hadn't seen, let alone thought about, Fermak in years"

"How did you meet him?" Leia questioned.

It was rare for Leia to ever question things from Han's past. Throughout the years, bits and pieces had come up, but never in great detail. She knew certain things about his smuggling days but never asked him to elaborate on events that occurred before she met him. She was curious now.

Han shifted on the bed, wrapping an arm behind her, pulling her closer to him.

"So many questions for me tonight, sweetheart. Why the sudden curiosity about me?"

"I'd just like to know, that's all" she quietly stated.

He kissed the top of her head and began to tell the story.

"I met him at a sabacc game. Long time ago, I had just started taking larger jobs and had some credits to burn. So Chewie and I heard about a game that was going on, we were actually not far from here, some moon out here in wild space. So we went and I was playing against him and noticed he was trying to cheat so I almost blasted him right then at the table. Probably should have, would have saved me a lot of trouble over the years".

Leia was slightly surprised he actually elaborated an answer to her question. She listened intently as he continued.

"So every time Chewie and I would find ourselves out this way, the asshole would somehow pop up and find us. Once word got around about the whole Kessel run thing, he really wanted us, always offering jobs that weren't worth my time. But he was a smooze, always talking a big game about how many credits I would make. So I fell for it a couple of times, running a job for him here and there if I was on the outer rim. The payment wasn't anywhere near what he promised. Almost blasted him again after that. From then, I avoided him completely, knowing he couldn't be trusted".

Leia looked at Han. "You know I doubted you for a second when Fermak said that you wanted to take a job from him earlier. But once you said said he was lying and you stood by the Alliance, all my doubts were gone".

"You know I would never go back to that shit. That's not a life I want anymore. I have you now and that's worth more than any credits". He squeezed her tight as Leia smiled.

Han held his princess in his arms. He loved her so much more than words could ever convey to her, the deepness her felt for her was something he had lacked his whole life. He would give up anything just to always have her with him.

A knock at the door broke the silence in the room. Han sighed and let Leia go, rising from the bed to answer it. He palmed the door open to find Luke and Chewbacca on the other side. Chewie let out a happy growl, pushing past Luke as they entered the room and embraced Han.

[Luke told me what happened today. Are you and the Princess alright?]

"We're fine, Chewie" he replied, the large Wookiee's arms wrapped around him still.

Luke crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed and looked towards Leia.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Luke. It still hurts, but I'm fine. Han took good care of me".

Chewbacca had finally let go of Han. Han pulled the chair out from the desk and sat down, directing his attention to Luke.

"She's got a pretty nasty wound, but I put bacta on it, so it should start to heal quickly" Han stated.

"Good. I know you always look out for my sister" Luke replied.

"I'm so glad you showed up when you did, Luke. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't." Leia's voice was full of gratitude.

Leia leaned slightly forward, her hand resting on Luke's shoulder.

"How is the Prime Minister doing?". Leia asked.

"He's doing okay. He's still a bit shaken up from everything, but we have him in a safe place. I left him with a few of our soldiers to keep watch over him for the night. He's glad that Bakura can now start to rebuild and he can assume his former position without any further Imperial opposition " Luke responded.

"Have you spoken with Mon Mothma at all?" she asked.

"Actually, she commed me earlier before I came over here. I filled her in about everything. She of course would like to speak to you and Han directly when we get back to base but she sends her well wishes to you to get better".

"This is going to be the debriefing of a lifetime." Han quipped.

"Han!" Leia scolded him lightly. "You know she has to do her job because this whole mission was a wreck. Most of the time diplomatic meetings don't end up with half the room dead!".

"I know, I know." Han replied back, a slight pang of guilt for trying to joke so soon after such a serious situation had occurred.

Luke had a half smile on his face. He understood the nature of his sister, always serious, especially when it came to political and diplomatic situations, but also found the humor in Han's comment. He had been stuck in debriefings after battle with Mon before and knew that it wasn't the most entertaining way to spend the day. He could only imagine how long of meeting it would take to explain this situation to Mon.

It had been an extremely long and stressful day for all of them. Luke stood from the bed and turned to face Leia. He leaned down to hug her. "Get some rest, okay? Don't worry so much about what needs to be done once you get back to base".

"I'll try, Luke" she replied, hugging her brother tight. She was deeply grateful that Luke had sensed the danger she was in earlier, silently thanking the force for protecting them. Luke released her and turned back to Han and Chewie.

"What's your plan for the night, Chewie?" Luke asked. The Wookiee let out a grunt and then a long growl.

[Probably go down to the Falcon. If we are leaving tomorrow, I can ready the ship some tonight. Plus, I can't take another night in these tiny rooms]

Han translated Chewie's growls for Luke. "He said he's going down to the Falcon for the night, he doesn't fit anywhere in these rooms".

"Sounds good, Chewie". Luke replied. Chewie let out a quick grunt in agreement.

"I'll come find you in the morning" Luke addressed Han and Leia as he began to turn towards the door to leave. "Keep taking good care of her, okay, Han?" Luke said as he palmed the door open for himself and Chewbacca.

"You know I will, kid".

The door hissed closed behind Luke and the Wookiee, leaving Han and Leia to themselves again. Han stood from the desk chair and returned to the bed with Leia.

"How's my princess?" Han asked as he lay back on the pillows next to her, his long legs stretching out the length of the bed, an arm wrapping around her pulling her close to his chest.

"Still pretty sore" she admitted. "I'm glad we are leaving tomorrow. I never thought I would be so happy to get back to base".

"You and me both. I'm exhausted"

"Me too". Leia snuggled into Han's chest, letting out a deep sigh, her eyes heavy with sleep.

Han leaned slightly and kissed her gently. "Goodnight sweetheart" he said softly, noticing she had already began to doze off.

* * *

The next morning, Luke came to the room as promised. Han was already awake, palming the door open for Luke, letting him into the room. Leia was still fast asleep. Han didn't want to wake her yet, she needed all the rest she could get. Luke noted his sleeping sister, speaking in a hushed voice to Han.

"How is she doing? Any issues?"

"She fell asleep shortly after you left last night. She seems to be doing okay, told me she was still in pain last night, but that's to be expected. Figured I'd let her sleep in as long as possible. Gods knows she needs it." Han quietly responded.

"Agreed" Luke replied. "Do you want to go down to the hanger and check in with Chewie? I'm sure he's more than ready to get the Falcon ready and get back to base."

Han nodded. "He was over this planet the minute we got here. I'll come back up in a bit and help you with Leia. If you want, you might want to change out that bandage on her before we go".

"I can do that. More bacta on it too right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, that'd be for the best". Han approved as he pulled his jacket on. He turned back towards the bed and leaned down to Leia, still peacefully sleeping. He kissed her cheek and whispered to her as he smoothed back her hair. "I'll be right back. I love you".

Han straightened himself and turned to exit the room. Luke nodded as Han passed him. "See you in a bit, kid" he said, his voice still hushed.

The door shut behind him and Luke sat in the desk chair. He leaned back slightly and glanced at his sister.

Luke let Leia sleep for another half hour. He didn't want to wake her, but knew that Han would be returning for them shortly. He rose from the chair and stepped towards the bed, placing a hand on Leia's shoulder and gently shaking her. He whispered as he tried to wake her.

"Leia, wake up".

She stirred in her sleep for a moment, turning from her side to her back before dozing off again. Luke shook her again, this time slightly harder.

"Leia, wake up. Come on. Wake up wake up!" Luke playfully mused in an almost sing song voice.

She stirred again, her eyes opening slightly, her hand brushing against her face as she let out a small moan.

"Luke?" she quietly asked, somewhat confused of why she was waking up to her brother staring back at her

"Morning" he replied.

"What are you doing here?" She noticed Han's absence from her side. "Where's Han?"

"He went down to the hanger to ready the Falcon with Chewbacca. He asked for me to stay up here with you until he returned".

"Oh, okay." Leia was now fully awake. She started to sit up in bed, forgetting for a moment about her injury and almost rolling onto her wounded hip.

"Ahhh gods!" she winced as a stabbing pain shot thru her hipbone. She tensed for a moment, her eyes squeezing shut, tears welling in the corners. She drew a deep breath as the pain continued to rush thru her.

"Careful, Leia". Luke held her shoulders to calm her. "I'll help you sit up, okay?" She nodded meekly as Luke guided her off the pillows. He removed the blanket from her legs as she slowly eased her legs to the edge of the bed, Luke steadying her as she moved. She took a deep breath and relaxed, Luke sitting next to her now, looking over at her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm okay".

"Are you wearing Han's pants?" He laughed faintly as he looked at her, her tiny legs enveloped in the fabric, the hems of the pants hanging well past her feet.

"Obviously they aren't mine. I know I look ridiculous" she giggled back to him.

"We need to get that bandage changed and some more bacta on you before we leave". Luke instructed. "Can you lean a bit that way" he nodded towards the wall across from them "so we can do this"?

Leia wasn't sure. It was one thing for her to easily lay there with her hip exposed to Han, but for Luke?

"Can't Han do it once he gets back?" she asked.

"He asked me to do it for him, okay? I'm your brother, I'm not going to judge you".

"It's weird!" she exclaimed.

"It's weird for me to think of my sister laying pantless for my best friend!" Luke quipped back at her.

Leia laughed. "Touche, Luke." she said as she rolled slightly, pulling the waistband of her pants slightly off of her hip, still holding the rest of the fabric over her as tightly as possible.

Luke reached for the medical tape on her leg, carefully pulling it from her skin. He removed the old bandage and wiped the wound clean. Leia winced as Luke reapplied bacta over the injury.

"How's it looking?" she asked, turning her head slightly to try and get a glimpse of her wound. She still had yet to fully look at it, scared at what she might see.

"The bacta overnight definitely helped quite a bit" Luke responded. "It's still got a ways to heal though". He finished dressing her wound, applying another bandage and re taping it down.

Leia pulled the waistband of the pants back over her hip and Luke helped her sit back up.

"Was that so bad?" Luke asked.

"No, thank you. You're a good brother". Leia replied.

Han's heavy boot steps echoed in the hallway as he approached the door. He palmed the door open to find Leia and Luke waiting for him. Han stepped into the room and walked over to kiss Leia's forehead as he spoke.

"Morning, beautiful".

"Morning, Han" she replied.

He turned to his attention to Luke.

"Everything okay up here? The Falcon is ready to go whenever you are".

"Yeah, everything's fine" Luke answered.

"You ready to get out of here, Leia?" Han asked.

"As ready as ever". She scooted herself to the edge of the bed, her feet grazing the floor as she attempted to push herself to stand.

Immediately Han and Luke exclaimed in unison towards her. A loud "No!" bellowed from both of them as Han swooped under her, catching her weight in his arms. Leia hadn't realized she was too weak to stand, Han supporting her as he bent to pick her up in his arms.

"There's no way you are going to be walking around yet. I'll carry you down to the Falcon." he said as he cradled her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as Han began to follow Luke from the room and down the hall.

They boarded the Falcon and walked into the cockpit. Han gently set Leia down in the navigator's chair, her arms letting go of him as her body eased into the seat. Chewie was already in his co pilot's seat, the Falcon's engines humming around them. Luke sat across from Leia as Han climbed into his captain's chair. He stood for a moment, flipping a variety of toggle switches above him, the engine noise growing louder as Han sat down. The Falcon began to lift from the tarmac, softly turning in the air before picking up speed and shooting into the sky. Bakura was now nothing more then a blue green blur behind them. Leia rested her head against the back of the chair and looked out to the deep black expanse of space in front of them. She smiled to herself. _Never have I been so glad to be done with a mission._


End file.
